


Alternate Ending

by bexxy_writes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexxy_writes/pseuds/bexxy_writes
Summary: I got bored a while ago, wrote it and now I'm publishing it
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'd advise maybe tissues idk.

“Nick what’s going on?” Julie asked as she backed away from him.   
“Now Julie, don’t panic. Everything’s gonna be fine. I’m just using you as bait.” Nick chuckled darkly, then paused and sighed. “This human form is just so limiting.” Purple smoke flew out of Nick’s mouth. Nick collapsed on the ground not moving or breathing. The purple smoke came together and formed Caleb.   
“Who are you?” Julie asked “and what did you do with Nick?!”  
“My name is Caleb and Nick.” Caleb said, dismissively waving his hand “Is no longer a concern of yours.” Julie’s eyes darted around the room. She could potentially dash for the exit. Then, a figure entered the room and shut the door.   
“I did what you asked, now, you won’t tell anyone about what I did.” Julie recognized that voice. It was Carrie’s dad Trevor Wilson.   
“Trevor?” Julie questioned. “Why?’  
“Sacrifices sometimes need to be made. Oh and by the way, Happy birthday Julie.” Trevor said, both him and Caleb left Julie in the dark room, with only Nick’s dead body for company. 

-meanwhile- 

Luke was pacing nervously in the garage.   
“Ok Luke, why are you so stressed? Pacing’s usually my thing.” Alex said  
“I haven’t heard from Julie. School ended an hour ago, for her.” Luke fretted  
“Maybe she went to Carrie’s for a birthday celebration.” Reggie suggested. That’s when Flynn and Carrie burst in  
“Have you guys seen Julie?!” Carrie asked  
“She wasn’t at school today!” Flynn told them “and it’s not like Julie to miss a day of school.”  
“Oh god!” Luke started pacing again.  
“What’s the worst that could happen? Julie probably maybe got lost or lost her phone or something.” Willie suggested, laying on his boyfriend’s chest. Alex started toying with Willie’s hair. Ray and Carlos came in.   
“Have any of you guys seen Julie?” Ray asked  
“She was supposed to come pick me up after school but never came so I had to call Dad.” Carlos explained. Now everyone was really worried. That’s when Caleb walked in.   
“Hello boys.” Caleb said  
“YOU!” Luke yelled. Reggie, Alex and Willie held him back.   
“What did you do to Julie?” Flynn asked  
“Julie…. Ah yes Julie. Right see I captured her. But of course, it wasn’t all me, no… You.” Caleb said, turning to Carrie. “Your dad is Trevor Wilson. Yes, well, blame her dad. Now boys… If you want Julie back, well there’s something you can do for me. Trade your lives for hers.”   
“Give me back my daughter!” Ray demanded. Caleb snapped his fingers and Ray disappeared too.   
“Such hostility. Anyways, you know where to find me boys.” Caleb said before poofing out. Carrie spinned around.   
“Carrie where are you going?” Flynn asked her, catching her hand.   
“To find my dad and get him to explain.” Carrie said  
“I’ll go with you.” Flynn told her.   
“Willie, you go with them.” Alex told him  
“Where are you going?” Willie asked  
“To find Caleb and bring back Julie.” Luke said. Willie looked up at Alex and kissed him quickly, on the lips. It was their first kiss, and it would also be their last.   
“Reggie, can I talk to you for a second.” Carlos said and stepped outside the garage. Reggie followed  
“Hey little dude, what’s up?” Reggie asked, slightly curious  
“I- If you see my mom, can you give her this?” Carlos asked, handing Reggie a card. There were tears in Reggie’s eyes as he grabbed the card.   
“Of course!” Reggie told him. He quickly air-hugged Carlos and went back inside.   
“Let’s go boys!” Luke said and the three of them poofed out.   
“Let’s go too.” Carrie said. Her, Flynn and Willie left. 

\-----------  
Carrie burst inside her house, with Flynn and Willie close behind her.   
“Ok where’s Trevor and how soon until I can beat his ass?” Flynn asked, cracking her knuckles  
“Dad?!” Carrie called out.   
“I’m in the den!” The three of them heard. They followed Carrie to the den  
“So as soon as we go in there we attack and then figure out where Julie is, so no one needs to get hurt, other than Trevor and Caleb.” Willie said  
“Or we could talk to him.” Flynn suggested. They opened the door.  
“Hey Carrie, hello Flynn, who are you?” Bobby asked Willie  
“The boyfriend of your undead bandmate.” Willie told him  
“Oh so I’m assuming you know about-”  
“You stealing their songs. Oh we know.” Flynn said  
“Yes well, Carrie, you no longer have to worry about Julie or the band outshining you.” Trevor said  
“Dad?” Carrie asked, her eyes glossing over with tears “What did you do?”   
“I did it for you, Carrie.” Trevor said  
“No. I’m trying to make my own name without your help. Now, where is Julie?” Carrie asked her dad.   
“I’ll tell you but if Caleb asks, you never heard it from me.” Trevor told them  
“Wow, what a strong resolve. Truly love that loyalty y’know.” Flynn said, crossing her arms  
“More importantly,” Willie cut in, “Is there a way to save both Julie and Alex? And Reggie and Luke?” Willie added as an afterthought.  
“I don’t know. That’s up to Caleb.” Trevor sighed.  
“I was afraid of that.” Willie murmured. He slumped his shoulders. Flynn placed a hand on his shoulder as if to calm him down.   
“We’ll get Julie back and keep the guys safe.” Flynn told Willie. Carrie turned to her dad  
“Where. Is. She?!” Carrie asked her dad.   
“Ok maybe don’t threaten him.” Flynn told Carrie  
“I’m not threatening him, I’m asking him a question.” Carrie told Flynn.   
“If I tell you, will you make him leave me alone?” Trevor asked, pointing at Willie, who had his skateboard near Trevor’s head, ready to hit him and knock him out.   
“I make no promises.” Willie said. Trevor told them the location. Willie then hit Trevor on the head and knocked him out.  
“Willie!”  
“I said no promises.” Willie argued, holding his hands up.

\----------

“Where else could Julie be?” Luke asked  
“What about the Hollywood ghost club.” Reggie suggested  
“That’d be too obvious.” Alex said “Caleb’s a ghost genius, knowing him, she’s probably within walking distance.”   
Wille, Flynn and Carrie walked into the garage.   
“Oh there you guys are. What about Julie? Do you know where she is? How far away is she? Can we go rescue her? Should I grab weapons?” Luke fired off question after question. Meanwhile, Alex pulled Willie into a hug.   
“I missed you.” Alex murmured  
“I was gone for an hour hot dog… but I missed you too.” Willie told Alex.   
“CALM YOUR TITS LOVERBOY!” Flynn yelled at Luke, getting exasperated with his questions.   
“Julie’s at the Hollywood ghost club and I know how to get in.” Carrie said  
“Called it.” Reggie told them. 

\----------

“So how do we get in?” Alex asked  
“Only I can get in… I’m the only one with a stamp.” Willie said.   
“And two of us are human.” Flynn pointed out  
“How’d you even find this place? It’s only visible to people who are invited. Caleb told us that.” Luke said  
“Well my dad told me the location and how to get in. It’s like a key.” Carrie explained  
“So what’s the key?” Flynn asked.   
“Follow me.” Carrie said, ignoring Flynn’s question.  
“Here’s the entrance.” Carrie murmured, her hand tracing a pattern on the wall. The wall opened and there was a white void.   
“What’s that?” Flynn asked Carrie, looking at the void.   
“I love you Flynn. And tell Julie I’m sorry for shutting her out.” Carrie said, tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and stepped into the void. Flynn’s eyes widened in realization  
“NO!” She cried out and went to chase after Carrie, but the void had closed around Carrie and revealed an entrance. Flynn steeled herself and pulled a baseball bat out of her backpack.   
“I really hope Caleb is in here. For both y’alls sake and for his.” Flynn said, and walked inside. Flynn couldn’t afford to feel sadness, not now. The stakes were too high and she was dead-set or rescuing Julie.   
“I really hope Caleb’s in here too. Flynn’s scary.” Reggie whispered to Luke.   
Flynn, Reggie, Willie, Luke and Alex entered the building. It was dark, pitch black. No one could see a foot ahead of them. Luke tripped over something. He looked down at it, it was a body. To be more specific, it was Nick’s body.   
“He killed someone!” Luke whisper-yelled  
“He almost took your souls, why are you so surprised.” Flynn scoffed. Alex grabbed someone’s hand.   
“Alex, why are you holding my hand?” Reggie asked  
“Oh… I was aiming for Willie’s hand, but I don’t know where he is.” Alex admitted.   
“Right here hotdog.” Willie told Alex, grabbing who he thought was Alex’s hand.   
“Willie, you’re holding my hand.” Luke told him.   
“Shut up!” Flynn hissed at them, she heard footsteps. She pressed herself against the wall, in case someone came and saw them. The footsteps passed. Flynn decided to follow them.   
“What are you doing?” Alex asked Flynn  
“They could lead us to Julie.” Flynn told Alex. Flynn motioned for the boys to follow her.  
“Doo doo da doo dooo doo da dooo dooo dooo da dooo doo doo da doo.” Reggie sang the mission impossible theme song  
“Shut up, he’s gonna hear us.” Alex whisper-yelled.   
“Already have.” Caleb said, appearing behind them. Flynn punched Caleb in the face.   
“Where’s Julie?!” Flynn asked, half threatening Caleb, holding a knife to his throat. “Tell me or I’ll run your throat through”  
“You’re forgetting one simple thing.” Caleb said. He poofed away and poofed back a foot away. “I’m a ghost.”   
“And we’re not leaving until we find Julie.” Luke told Caleb. It was a pretty funny sight. 5’8 Luke trying to intimidate a 6’3 Caleb. Caleb snapped his fingers and Luke was pushed back against the wall.   
“You want Julie back? Come get her.” Caleb said. He snapped his fingers and the five of them vanished. “This’ll be enjoyable.” Caleb grinning before poofing away. 

Flynn ended up back outside the building. “NO! IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS.” Flynn yelled, punching her fists against the wall as if that would let her back in. “LET ME IN YOU COWARDS!”.   
Willie poofed next to Flynn, slightly disoriented. “Alex?” He asked.  
“Sorry Willie, we’re locked out.” Flynn told him, sinking against the wall in defeat.   
“No… nonono. Alex!” Willie yelled “Caleb let me in!” Willie cried out.   
“It’s not gonna happen.” Flynn said. “Carrie sacrificed herself for nothing.” Flynn realized. Willie then fell to the floor clutching his chest.   
“Yup I should’ve expected this.” Willie said. His body shook again.   
“What’s going on?” Flynn asked Willie, slightly worried.   
“Caleb is destroying me for betraying him.” Willie’s body shook again as another jolt passed through him. “Give this to Alex… I got it for him the other day.” Willie said, dropping a charm of a drum into Flynn’s hand. On the top of the drum was Alex’s name, inscribed. “Tell him I love him.” Willie said, as he faded away. Flynn gripped the charm. There was nothing she could do now but wait. 

Alex, Reggie and Luke poofed into a dark room.   
“Guys?” Julie questioned  
“Julie” the three of them chorused.   
“Are you okay?” Luke asked  
“Oh yea I’m great. Being tied up in a dark room with only skeleton bones for company really works wonders for mental health.” Julie stated  
“Well, well, well. Julie found her boys. Now if you want Julie free, I need a little something from you.” Caleb said, appearing behind them.   
“We’ll do anything. What do you want?” Luke asked  
“Well maybe not anything…” Alex interjected. Luke pushed him to the side.   
“Anything.”  
“Wonderful. So I want your souls.” Caleb said.   
“No.” Alex stated. “Sir…” He added on at the end.   
“Ok well I’ve already taken Willie’s might as well take Julie’s too then.” Caleb said.   
“NO!” The three boys yelled.   
“You took Willie?” Alex asked, his voice sounding broken.   
“Well not yet… he might pull through” Caleb lied. “If you sacrifice yourselves.” Alex nodded and stepped forward.   
“And you.” Caleb said looking at Reggie. “Strange attachment to Carlos and Ray Molina. I could get rid of them like that.” Caleb said snapping his fingers. “Unless you sacrifice.” Reggie nodded and stepped forward.   
“I’m not letting another family break apart because of me.” He told Caleb.   
“Lovely. Now Luke. You’re really the only thing that’s keeping me from collecting Julie’s soul. Your decision. What’ll it be Luke. Your soul, along with your friends? Or Julie’s soul, along with your friends?” Caleb asked.   
“Luke don’t do it.” Julie pleaded  
“I’ll do it.” Luke told Caleb.   
“Lovely.” Caleb said, snapping his fingers. Julie was untied now. “I’ll give you 2 minutes to say goodbye.” Caleb said before disappearing.   
“Julie, if you see Willie, can you give him this.” Alex asked and gave Julie a charm. It was a skateboard charm with Willie’s name inscribed on top. Julie nodded and pocketed it. She hugged Alex, crying a little.   
“Don’t worry we’ll be there for you, in spirit.” Alex told Julie. His hands went through Julie. “I think I’m fading.”  
“Hey Julie, tell your dad and brother that it was my choice and I willingly made it. And I’ll tell your mom all about how brave and amazing you are, when I see her.” Reggie told Julie, hugging her tightly. Reggie started fading as well. Luke ran to Julie and gave her a hug. He held her tightly and Julie wrapped her arms around him   
“I’ll miss you.” She said, hot tears falling down her face.   
“I love you.” Julie told Luke.  
“I love you too, angel voice.” Luke said. He started fading. After a couple minutes, Julie was hugging herself on the floor, sobbing.   
“Well this is an unsightly sight.” Caleb said. He snapped his fingers and Julie poofed out of the HGC.   
She reappeared outside, next to Flynn.   
“Julie? Where are the guys? Did they make it?” She asked, already fearing the worst.   
“They’re gone Flynn. They’re gone and it’s my fault.” Julie told Flynn.   
“Willie and Carrie, they also didn’t make it.” Flynn said, feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes.   
“I’m sorry Flynn.” Julie whispered.   
“I’m sorry Julie.” Flynn whispered back.   
“Let’s go home.” Flynn told Julie. 

That day was a somber day for all. Ray Molina had lost three sons, Carlos Molina had lost 3 brothers, Julie Molina had lost three friends, a boyfriend and a brother, Flynn had lost a girlfriend, and 4 friends.   
Never again, Julie vowed, would she get so attached to people, because she now knew how fast they could be taken away

**Author's Note:**

> this took me three weeks to write.


End file.
